


[Podfic] Nothing Lasts Forever

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Podfic Broken Telephone 2017 - Chain 2 [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: No matter how much we might want it to, nothing remains the same for long. All we can do is hold on as hard as we can and hope for the best.





	[Podfic] Nothing Lasts Forever

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3 ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ny7ahem4uh5l8ep/Nothing%20Lasts%20Forever.mp3?dl=0) | **Duration:** 34:57

  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> So, I heard JinkyO podfic, thought about all the obvious choices to take as prompt from it, and didn't do any of them =p You see, what inspired me the most on the podfic was a weird specific thing: it had a character within a character. I find this idea so cool! So I recorded this fic, that has been on my to-podfic list for the longest time :D I hope someone else remembers Wan and Raava, they only appeared once but they were just so amazing? It was my favorite episode <3


End file.
